


Pictures of You

by AWitchWrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Reid and Hotch attend Rossi's birthday party together and have their first picture as a couple taken.[set early s6]





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the pictures I noticed on Rossi's desk in the Replicator episode but set early season 6. I pretty much ignored most of what is canon for Rossi's birthday in this but oh well lmao
> 
> Thanks to 6adb0y on tumblr for betaing this for me and to giving me the idea for the ending!

Rossi’s birthday was usually a quiet affair; the team would celebrate it at the office or have a small dinner somewhere nice if they didn’t have a case. They all knew Rossi didn’t like a fuss being made of his birthday and that he usually spent it catching up with old friends at a small get together at a bar or his place that the rest of the team wasn’t invited to - well, except Hotch, but that’s because he and Rossi had been friends a long time. The team didn’t mind not being invited, they had a team-exclusive get together at the office after all. 

Spencer knew that Aaron usually got invited to Rossi’s birthday and since he and Aaron had been romantically involved for a couple months by the time Rossi’s birthday came around, it shouldn’t have surprised him when Aaron invited him to come along. They had been spending the night at Spencer’s apartment and had just sat down to eat their take-out when Aaron mentioned it :

“Do you have plans on Saturday?” Aaron had asked, leaning back on the couch and watching as Spencer flipped through some cold case files in between mouthfuls. 

Spencer thought for a moment before shaking his head a little; he had some library books that needed to be returned, but they could always be returned Friday evening. “Nothing important.” He shrugged, expecting Aaron to ask if he wanted to spend the day with him and Jack, something that had happened a couple times already, so it was a surprise when that wasn’t what followed.

“Rossi’s birthday is on Saturday, he’s invited us to come along for drinks.” Spencer doubted for a moment whether Rossi had actually invited the both of them or if Aaron was inviting Spencer himself as a plus one. He wasn’t surprised that Aaron could easily read the doubt on his face and responded with a shake of his head, “You know the only reason he doesn’t invite the rest of the team is because of the team-exclusive party. He invited us, Spencer. You don’t want to go?” He’d asked, sitting up straighter as he looked at Spencer with a slightly raised eyebrow. It wasn’t in a judgemental way though and Spencer knew that there was an unspoken ‘you don’t have to’ there, after all the both knew that bars weren’t exactly Spencer’s scene, even if the bars Rossi usually picked out weren’t half as bad as the ones Garcia or Morgan tried to drag him along to. A night out together would be nice though and Spencer rushed to correct him, abandoning the case files in front of him to focus on the conversation. 

“No, it’s not that.” He insisted, shrugging one shoulder, “I guess I just wasn’t expecting to be invited, is all.” 

Aaron seemed to study him for a moment, as if making sure Spencer was sure before he nodded, “Okay, I’ll pick you up at 8 on Saturday then.” He said, going back to eating his food. 

* * *

 

And that was how Spencer found himself stood next to Aaron at a bar on Saturday evening, surrounded by three of Rossi’s old friends from the marines and their wives, sublty sneaking glances at Aaron. Spencer felt slightly awkward around all these new people and kept mostly quiet as he sipped his drink. He wasn’t totally uncomfortable though, just a little awkward; he had no idea what to say around these people, the fact they were such good friends with Rossi relaxed him a little but with little knowledge of pop culture and unable to resort to reciting statistics like he did at work, he had no idea what to say and was content to stay quiet. Aaron, of course, didn’t have that problem at all and Spencer was okay with listening to the conversation around him, managing to follow along pretty well when the conversation turned to sports thanks to spending so much time around JJ and Morgan.

Even if he did feel a little awkward, the evening turned out to be a lot more fun than Spencer had been expecting. And it was nice to see Aaron so relaxed, sure he relaxed when they were alone together, but this was different. Hearing Rossi’s friends telling what had to be outrageously exaggerated but funny stories of when they had known Dave; it was one of the only times Spencer had seen Aaron laugh for a while and Spencer found himself paying more attention to Aaron than the rest of the story, blushing and looking away when he caught Rossi smirking at him. Dave may have known they were together but to be caught staring like a lovesick teenager was still embarrassing. Spencer couldn’t help it though, it wasn’t often these days that he got to hear that sound he loved so much, which was understandable after everything that had happened in the past year, and how busy he had gotten at work since JJ left. He was lucky, no one else had noticed and Rossi didn’t say anything and the embarrassing moment was lost when Rossi turned his attention back to his friends in order to vehemently deny one of their more outrageous tales. Spencer smiled to himself, sipping his drink as he let the conversation wash over him; he opened up a little bit more after that, the relaxed atmosphere and Rossi’s subtle understanding pulling him out of his socially awkward shell and he joined in when Aaron started to regale the others with some more recent stories of Rossi at work. 

What Spencer didn’t notice were the small, not-so-subtle, smiles or affectionate looks Aaron directed his way whenever he wasn’t looking. What he did notice, was that Aaron seemed a lot more affectionate than whenever they were usually out with the team or with Jack; nothing too overt, just an arm around him as they stood beside each other at the bar, the occasional kiss to his cheek. At first, it surprised him a little; it wasn’t like Aaron wasn’t affectionate at all, just not in public, though the only times they were really in public together were when they were with the team or Jack and neither company was conducive to obvious public displays of affection. It wasn’t that their relationship was a secret from either the team or Jack; with the team, it wasn’t something anyone had explicitly mentioned, it was just something everyone knew but no one spoke about. Their relationship was still relatively new, they’d only been together a couple months, so there hadn’t really been many opportunities for the team to spend time together outside of work so they kept professional in front of the team. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret from Jack either, they’d only spent time together with Jack around a couple times so Spencer wasn’t sure if Jack actually knew anything or how much the 6 year-old would understand, but he and Aaron weren’t actively  _ trying  _ to hide anything from Jack.  

Public affection wasn’t something Spencer was used to; he’d had relationships before, of course, but none of them had lasted as long - his relationships with Lila and Austin had both been mostly long distance and short lived; with his relationship with Aaron being so new and them both being such private people, it just wasn’t something he was used to. But he liked it and he smiled a little to himself at the knowledge that he and Aaron didn’t have to hide around these people. 

A moment after this realisation and after finishing the last of his drink, Spencer excused himself to the bathroom, kissing Aaron’s cheek before he left, while Rossi offered to get one last round of drinks for them all. He wasn’t gone long and when he stepped out of the bathroom, Catherine, the wife of one of Rossi’s friends, waved him over with a grin, “There he is! Come and get in the photo, Spencer!” She laughed, phone in her hand, standing in front of the others who’d obviously gathered together for the photo. Spencer chuckled a little as he hurried over to the group, sliding an arm over Aaron’s shoulder, standing next to him, just behind one of the other women and Rossi. 

“She takes one every year.” Rossi laughed as he turned to look at the two of them, giving them a pointed look to where Spencer’s arm was draped over Aaron’s shoulders and Aaron had stepped back just a tad so he could slide an arm around Spencer’s waist. “I’ll send you a copy.” Spencer blushed and ducked his head, smiling to himself at the offer, as Aaron gave his hip a gentle squeeze, murmuring a quiet, ‘thanks, Dave’ before they were interrupted by Catherine. 

“You have to actually be looking at the camera, Dave.” She said, shaking her head a little and faking an exasperated look though it was clear to see she was trying not to laugh, especially when the three of them looked up and over at the camera finally, laughing along with the rest of the group. Catherine took the opportunity to take the photo, laughing with them as the group separated and she stepped closer to show them all the photo she’d taken. Spencer and Aaron simply stood back, as the others gathered around Catherine to get a look at the photos, the other women reminding her again to send copies to them. Spencer smiled a little to himself as he watched them, hoping that Rossi did end up sending them a copy, it would be nice to have a photo of the two of them together even if it wasn’t just the two of them in the photo; he looked up, pulled out of his thoughts when Aaron gave him another gentle side hug. 

“I think the others are planning on heading home soon, they’re calling cabs, we’re still getting the metro back to your place right?” Aaron asked, they’d decided that since neither of them really wanted to be the designated driver that it would be easier and cheaper to simply leave Aaron’s car in the parking lot at Spencer’s apartment building and get the metro there and back together since Aaron would more than likely end up spending the night at Spencer’s place anyway. The last train wasn’t until 1am so they definitely wouldn’t be missing the last train that’s why Spencer nodded in response. 

“Are we gonna leave when their cabs arrive then?” Spencer asked, smiling softly as he rested his head against Aaron’s shoulder lightly, watching as the others separated to go call their own cabs. 

“If you want, but we can stay for a little longer.” Aaron shrugged, turning to face Spencer properly and wrapping both arms around him. They weren’t quite completely leaning against each other, just stood there with their arms wrapped loosely around the other. 

Spencer hummed softly for a moment as he thought it over before he nodded again, “As long as we’re still sober enough to make it to the metro.” He chuckled, smiling as Aaron laughed along with him. 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Aaron chuckled lowly, resting his hands on Spencer’s lower back gently, “We’re barely even drunk.” At Spencer’s doubtful look in response, Aaron just laughed a little more. He kissed him softly, once, then twice, smiling fondly at the disappointed sound Spencer let out when he pulled back. “Okay, maybe we’re a little tipsy, but nowhere near as bad as you got last time the team went out.” 

“Oh God, don’t remind me!” Spencer groaned, blushing and hiding his face against Aaron’s shoulder as he remembered last time they had gone out drinking with the team. He pinched Aaron’s side playfully when he felt the older man’s chest shaking as he just laughed again. “It’s not funny, I’m never letting Garcia or JJ buy me drinks again.” He said, trying to go for indignant but he ruined the act by laughing along with him and smiling when he felt Aaron bring his hand up to run his fingers through his hair gently as they both shook with laughter. 

When the giggles subsided, Spencer pulled back slightly, leaning in to kiss him again softly. He hadn’t even noticed that the others had all left until he pulled away from the kiss and caught sight of Rossi, standing by the entrance to the bar, obviously having just returned from making sure the others had gotten into their cabs safely. “Rossi’s back. I think the others have gone.” Spencer murmured when he noticed, loosening his hold on Aaron and stepping back a little as Rossi made his way over to them. He took hold of Aaron’s hand instead, linking their fingers together. 

“They didn’t say goodbye?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Rossi just laughed and shook his head, “You two looked like you were having a moment; they didn’t wanna interrupt.” He teased, chuckling to himself at their twin blushes. “Anyway, when were you two planning on heading out?” He asked, watching as they both glanced at each other before looking back at him and shrugging. 

“Whenever really,” Spencer answered, “We’ve got a while before the last train.” 

“So whenever you’re ready to leave.” Aaron continued, shrugging a little. 

“Well, I called a cab but they said it won’t be here for another half hour so what’d you say I get us another round while we wait?” He offered, already flagging down the bartender. 

“Sure, I’ll get it though. Save your cash for the taxi.” Aaron chuckled, letting go of Spencer’s hand so he could take his wallet out before Rossi could pay for their drinks.    
  


The three spent a little longer at the bar, managing to finish the drinks Aaron had paid for before Rossi’s cab arrived and they all decided to call it a night. Though they all had the day off the next day and didn’t need to wake up early for work, it was nearing midnight before they decided to leave and they were all getting tired. Luckily the train station wasn’t too far of a walk away and the two waited to make sure Rossi got his cab okay before they started walking hand in hand towards the train station. 

They stayed in a companionable silence until they were sat down on their train, which was mostly empty though that wasn’t a surprise considering the late hour. Aaron was the one to break the silence as he turned to glance at Spencer, “I think I’m gonna crash as soon as we get to your place, I hope you don’t mind.” He chuckled, mostly joking though it had been a long day and the tiredness was starting to creep up on him although he couldn’t be sure whether it was the fact it was so late making him tired or the soothing movement of the train car. 

“Not a problem, me too. Getting enough sleep will actually help a lot in preventing a hangover, though maybe we should try to stay awake long enough to drink some water just in case-” 

“Spencer.” Aaron cut him off with a fond look, shaking his head a little and rubbing his thumb over the back of Spencer’s hand gently. “We didn’t even drink that much, we’ll be fine.” 

Spencer hesitated but nodded after a moment, “Okay, but I reserve the right to say I told you so if you wake up in the morning with a hangover.” He chuckled. 

“Of course you do.” The older man laughed, rolling his eyes a little.  
  


It didn’t take long after that before the train arrived at their stop and Spencer led them off the train and back to his apartment, the two of them falling back into a comfortable silence as they walked the short distance back to Spencer’s place. It had been a nice night but both were more than ready to just be back home, at Spencer’s apartment, curled up in his bed together. 

They didn’t have to wait long, it wasn’t a long walk from the train station, only made slightly longer where they were still slightly tipsy and tired, walking slower than usual. But eventually they arrived back at Spencer’s building and made their way up to Spencer’s apartment door quietly, not wanting to disturb his neighbours, sighing in relief when Spencer unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Spencer smiled to himself slightly as he leant back against the door once he’d closed it behind them, looking over at Aaron, “I’m just gonna get myself some water before I get ready for bed but you go ahead.” 

“Mm, okay.” Aaron hummed, already toeing his shoes off and leaving them close to where he knew Spencer usually left his, stepping over to give him a quick kiss, which turned into a lingering one, neither wanting to let go of the other just yet even though they knew they would be able to continue much more comfortably in bed rather than leaning against the wall. 

When the tiredness and need to be more comfortable finally got too much to ignore, Aaron pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, “Bed.” He murmured softly, smiling fondly when his lover let out a quiet noise of protest before nodding. 

“Yeah, okay.” Spencer murmured, sliding his hands down from Aaron’s shoulders, where they had been resting during the kiss, down to his chest, patting gently and giving him a small smile as he pushed himself away from the door. “Go, I’ll be there in a minute.” Not needing to be told twice, Aaron nodded and kissed his cheek gently before turning to make his way to Spencer’s bathroom to go through his normal nighttime routine while Spencer got himself some water and made sure the apartment was locked. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d stayed the night and even just a few months into the relationship, he knew where everything was, so it didn’t take long for him to be ready for bed, stepping into his lover’s bedroom just in time to see Spencer setting a glass of water on the nightstand, before loosening his tie and taking it off, about to start unbuttoning his shirt. Aaron smiled softly as he walked over to his lover, kissing him gently before batting Spencer’s hands away and replacing them with his own, unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt as they kissed slowly. 

“I thought you were tired.” Spencer murmured softly against his lips but he wasn’t complaining, shrugging his shirt off once Aaron had it unbuttoned. 

“I am. That means I can’t undress you?” He chuckled, pulling back from the kiss to look at him, smiling when Spencer rolled his eyes fondly as he slipped his hands down to the waistband of Spencer’s pants, though he only went so far as to take Spencer’s belt off for him before he went to step back, stopped by Spencer grabbing hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling him closer. 

“Nu-uh, my turn.” Spencer murmured in explanation, making him smile again as he leant in to kiss him again slowly, both too tired to let things get too heated. Humming happily, Spencer slid his hands up Aaron’s chest under his shirt as they kissed before pulling back to pull the t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor next to his own. They kissed again as Spencer undid Aaron’s belt and took it off for him, wrapping their arms around each other as they stood there kissing for a moment longer until Aaron finally pulled back with a soft smile. Taking his own jeans and socks off, Aaron got into Spencer’s bed and scooted over to what had quickly become ‘his’ side, smiling over at Spencer as he lay down and got comfortable. He barely had to murmur a soft “c’mere,” before Spencer joined him, taking his own pants and socks off and turning off the lamp before snuggling up to the older man with a soft smile. They were comfortable within seconds; wrapped around each other, legs entwined with Spencer’s head resting lightly on Aaron’s chest, an arm wrapped loosely around him while Aaron got into a comfortable position to play with his hair until they were both asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I have a vague idea of what I wanna write next but I'm taking requests for this ship & other CM ships, if you wanna leave them in the comments here or send them to my writing blog on tumblr (awitchwrites) that'd be awesome!


End file.
